


Doggo

by orphan_account



Category: SMG4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doggo

Brown shoes quietly tapped down the sidewalk as the white-and-blue man made his way back to the castle.

It was just a few minutes past 6, the time he'd stop fooling around with his video-editing software for the current weekend's upload.

He went out to go fetch something from a friend, but found out they weren't home, so he just decided to head back.

It was just a few-minute walk back to the castle, so not like he'd have to be walking until dark, cause in this particular part of town, it's easy to get lost. Why didn't he bring his car, you say? Well, for one, the walk wasn't even that far. Second of all, Mario decided it would be a good idea to replace the motor with a bag of spaghetti. So, yeah..

Just before SMG4 had time to step through and onto the path leading back to the castle, something seemed to leap behind him.

Startled, he turn around. That is, only to find out there was nothing there. He just shrugged and continued on his way, thinking it was probably one of those booty-seeking snowmen. Ugh.

Stepping onto the pale-yellow path, he began the small walk back to the castle. Although, he still felt like someone was watching him. Maybe not watching, but at least following him. Stalker much?

He walked up to the front entrance to the castle, and examined his surroundings to make sure no one had followed him here, then he reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, he felt something furry & warm rub against his leg.

That had startled him, and he immediately jerked his hand off the doorknob and pulled out a lockpick for self-defense. Well, it was the only thing in his pocket, what else was he supposed to use?

He looked left and right, only to find that there was no one there.... Until he looked down.

There stood a small, pale-colored dog lying by his feet.

SMG4 stuck the lockpick back in his pocket, and lowered himself to take a look at the dog.

The dog lifted tilted their head when he reached for their neck, checking for a collar, which was no use, because there was no collar.

"Huh. Wonder where you came from...." SMG4 said, rasing himself back up to enter the castle.

The dog stood up and wagged it's tail, prepared to follow SMG4 back into the castle.

"No, stay there." The man said, pointing a finger at the dog. That thing could have rabies, and the last thing the mushroom kingdom needs is a rabies apocalypse. Yuck...

The dog just tilted its head in confusion, and licked the finger SMG4 was holding.

SMG4 took a second to think, then sighed. He picked up the dog and put it in his arms.

"Fine, I guess you can stay. Just don't screw around with anything." The man said, opening the door and letting the dog go.

He watched it run around before he went up to do other things.

The first thing he heard as soon as he stepped up the small flight of stairs was a crash and Mario screaming.

SMG4 groaned and turned around, facing Mario running around with the dog on his trail.

"SMG4! This white thing is trying to steal my Spaghetti!" Mario said, trying to outrun the dog. Which was a very hard thing, considering Mario doesn't run.

"One, that isn't a white thing, it's a dog. Two, why would I give a shit about your spaghetti? Just feed it to the dog. They might be hungry." SMG4 stated.

"But this is mine, and you know I just don't give up spaghetti." Mario said, sending a glare towards SMG4.

"Okay then, have fun with that dog on your trail. It's staying here for a while." SMG4 giggled, before running into the room he was heading for.

"Dammit! I'm gonna fucking get you for this, SMG4!"

 


End file.
